Harry and Hermoine: Love At First Chance
by elvenspellbinder
Summary: Harry and Hermoine's lives are great. They are together and everything but obsticals come and Harry and Hermine must hold on to their love if they are to get over a brutal fight with one of Harry's ex. R&R P.S. One of Harry's enemies is back to kill him.
1. Past Love Becomes A Reality

Harry and Hermoine: Love at First Chance  
  
Chapter 1: Past Love Becomes a Reality  
  
Harry Potter was awakened by the sound of multiple sounds of chattering coming from his roommates. Groggily, Harry sat up and stuck his head out of the curtains surrounding his four-poster bed.  
  
"Bloody Hell! Hey! Can't you see that people in here are trying to get some sleep?" He snapped.  
  
"Harry, don't bicker at us. We are just trying to figure out who's in that bed of yours with you. Who is it?" Ron answered.  
  
"What are you talking about? Can you please explain this to me."  
  
"Well yeah but I think that if you looked behind you in your bed you'd figure it out."  
  
Harry did as Ron told him to do, closed the curtain and looked next to him. Oh my god, he thought, it's Hermoine. He couldn't believe it. Hermoine, his best friend, was snuggled up next to him, sweetly sleeping. He stuck his hand out and shook her gently.  
  
"What?" She groaned.  
  
"Hermoine? It's me, Harry. Time to get up please."  
  
In an instant, Hermoine sat up next to him and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Gazing into each other's eyes, Harry and Hermoine's memory of the night before came flowing back like a river in their minds. She smiled and Harry smirked wildly.  
  
"Hey you." Harry said and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Hey back. What's with all the chatter and comottion outside?" She replied and gave Harry a small but sweet peck on the lips.  
  
"Us, apperently. Well actually that's what Ron said. How are we already dressed?"  
  
"I think that I remember this. We fell asleep this way."  
  
"How about we get out of bed and go see about something for breakfest or something like that. What do you say about that?"  
  
Hemoine nodded in agreement as Harry drew the scarlet canopy curtains open and they got up holding hands.  
  
"So?" Neville Longbottom asked nosely.  
  
"So, what? Neville what is it?" Hermoine asked back, totally confused.  
  
"Are you two together or not? We want and need an answer." He replied.  
  
"How do you need to know, Longbottom?" Harry snapped playfully.  
  
"Hey! Don't try that Harry I am not gonna fall for any of your cruel pranks."  
  
"You already did. Check the mirror." Harry snickered.  
  
"Anyways......"  
  
Harry and Hermoine exchanged a quick glance and returned their attention to Ron, Neville and the rest of the boys standing their with eager and gossipy eyes.  
  
"Yeah, we are, everyone." Harry and Hermoine answered in complete unison.  
  
Ron turned around and walked out of the room, furiously. Even though she didn't, Ron had always been in love with Hermoine and for him Hermoine was love at first sight. That morning and finding out that Harry and Hermoine were together was difficult because Ron's one and only love of his life was once again taken. And not only that but by his best friend. The feeling nearly killed Harry to see Ron like that. Harry knew how Ron felt but he didn't care for some reason because like, Ron he was also and always has been in love with Hermoine. Deeply in love. If only he knew how to tell her how he felt about her.  
  
"What's with him?"  
  
"Oh him? He j-j-just................"  
  
"Grumpy! Ron gets that way in the morning, sometimes, Right Seamus?" Harry interrupted Seamus Finnagen, another friend and fellow Gryffindor.  
  
"What? I never said anything about nothing!"  
  
"Anything about what, Seamus?"  
  
"Hemoine? Can I please speak to you alone?"  
  
"Sure." She answered.  
  
They walked back over to the bed and got on, closed the curtains up and Harry put a silencing spell on the area. They talked for hours, and every minute that they did they loved each other more and more but a love a strong as that might not be able to survive an old flame returning to Hogwart. Could Harry's love for Hermoine and Hermoine's love for Harry survive a brutal fight between hermoine and Harry's ex?  
  
--------- END CHAPTER ONE------------- 


	2. Unwanted Memories

Harry and Hermoine Love At First Chance  
  
*Sorry about the mispelling if I spell any of these wrong.*  
  
Chapter 2- Unwanted Memories  
  
The next morning, Harry and Hermoine met in the common room along with all of the other Gryffindor students awaiting the big news that Professer McGonagall was awaiting to tell them. Once all of the students were properly dressed in their robes, She pulled out a scroll about 3 feet long.  
  
"Now today, the other teachers and I have officially decided who the Head Boy and Head Girl of the school shall be. Lucky for me I get to announce them to you and they are both Gryffindors. Give a great big round of applause to our new Head Boy and Head Girl, Harry Potter and Hermoine Granger."  
  
The students applause came in an uproar. Harry and Hermoine walked up to the front holding hands and smiling proudly. Mcgonagall's smile dramatically changed into an unapproving frown. Still, she clapped with all her might. Once the applause subsided, Mcgonagall dimissed everyone to their regular Saturday morning activities. But Harry's wouldn't be the same today because he had to pack. He was moving in with his girlfriend. Of course they'd have seperate rooms but they'd be a door away from each other. The thought of it alone gave Harry feelings that he didn't quite understand and frankly he really didn't want to find out if they were good or bad because he refused to loose Hermoine. Not again.  
  
"Harry? Are you okay?" Hermoine said knocking him out of his thought.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah I am just fine. Why do you ask?" He said putting on a straight face.  
  
"Because you seem a little out of it. I am just worried. What do you say we go pack and move ASAP" Hermoine giggled.  
  
Harry stared into her eys just trying to see if there was one ounce of what he felt for her in her for him. Surely enough, Hermoine's eyes kept her emotions hidden like a secret treasure buried deep inside. He couldn't wait until he told her because keeping those feelings inside was enough to kill him.  
  
"Sure, uh can you meet me in my room tonight after we move in? I have something that I want to tell you." He said looking bashful.  
  
"Okay I will. I'd better go. Only a couple of hours till I meet you. I need to go get settled." Her face lit up and she kissed him lightly and walked away.  
  
"Uh Hermoine?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you let me know as soon as your settled because the sooner I talk to you the better. Please?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll see you in about an hour then."   
  
*****************************ONE HOUR LATER*****************************  
  
"Harry? Are you in?" Hermoine knocked on the door.  
  
"Yeah just a second." He said pulling a shirt on over his head.  
  
Before he opened the door, he checked his new room to make sure everything was right. He had lit the room in candles so he could really know how she felt.  
  
"Can I come in yet, Harry? It's a little chilly out here." She said from the other side of the door.  
  
"Yeah." He said opening the door.   
  
She was a little dressed up but that was because they had to go to a banquet at the last minute and his plan was a little behind schedule. Walking in the door, Hermoine's face was in awe at the sight of the candle-lit room.  
  
"Harry, it's beautiful. Why'd you do all of this for little old me."  
  
"Because there's something that I want to tell you and I hope that you feel the same way."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Hermoine, I love you."  
  
"You love me? I love you, too Harry. I have since 3 years ago. But you were with Cho."  
  
"You love me back? I tried to read your eyes this afternoon but you keep things hidden. Now I know. I love you, Hermoine and there's no one who can stop me from loving you."  
  
"I love you too, Harry, and there's no one who can stop me from loving you."  
  
They walked closer together until Harry wrapped his arms around her waist as she did but her arms were around Harry's neck. Leaning in towards her Harry kissed her forhead and then her lips. They were both in the moment but then a knock came upon Harry's door causing them to break the kiss.  
  
"Who's there?" He called  
  
"Harry! It's me! Ron. I need to talk to you and there's someone out here that is getting ready to blow something up. You'd better meet me downstairs!" Ron called out from the stairs.  
  
"Fine! I'll be right there!" He yelled back.  
  
Before he left, Harry kissed her passionately and gave her something to live on until he returned. Walking out and down the stairs, Harry's mouth dropped to the floor.  
  
"Ron if this is some sick way to get Hermione back I swear you'll pay." He growled.  
  
"It's not. I came back from my little disapperence and she came to me."  
  
"Why are you here?" Harry asked the girl standing in the shadowed corner.  
  
"I think you know what I am here for, Harry. You." She said lustfully.  
  
"I don't think so, Cho. We are over. I have a new girlfriend."  
  
"I know that. Ron here has filled me in on everything but I will tell you this. Whoever it is can't compare to me. I was you first love.Right?"  
  
"Wrong! Yeah we went out for a while but I love the woman I am with now more than I ever loved you."  
  
Cho pulled out a shinny knife from her satchel and pointed it at Harry. Backing towards the stairs Harry called for Hermione and she came flying down the stairs to Harry and saw Cho.  
  
"You stay the hell away from Harry, Cho. I know what you did to him before you left. Well guess what? He's mine now so back the hell off." Hermione said grabbing the back of Harry's neck and kissed him. Even though he wasn't expecting it Harry gladly opened his mouth and accepted the kiss. Cho's anger built up as she charged at Harry and Hermione who were still kissing but was stopped by Ron.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? I thought that you of all people would want to get rid of one of them."  
  
"Not at the expense of losing my best friends."  
  
Cho looked back over at the stairs and Harry and Hermione were gone. They had snuck back into his room and apperently having a good time.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione said walking into his room again after breaking their kiss on the way up.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
" What are we gonna do about her?"  
  
"I don't know but I do know that I am not gonna let her hurt you."  
  
"That's good to know." She said.  
  
The kissed once more and Harry decided to let Hermione stay the night with him seeing as how Cho was roaming the halls of Hogwarts and he didn't want her to be alone. Cho was angry and Harry wasn't gonna take a chance on letting Cho kill Hermione in her sleep. Let just hope her staying with me will protect her, Harry thought as he drifted off to sleep with Hermione in his arms, because if Cho hurts Hermione I'll hurt her.  
  
-End Chapter 2- 


	3. Revealed Vengeance

Harry and Hermione Love At First Chance  
  
Chapter 3- Revealed Vengeance  
  
The next morning, Hary woke up with a jolt because of a nightmare he was having and it almost seemed that he was having it all over again but instead of Hermione struggling from Cho's grip she snuggled close to Harry's chest. He sighed in relief and laid back down.  
  
"Harry? Where are you?" Hermione screamed.  
  
"I am right here. Wake up, Hermione!" Harry said automatically sitting up.  
  
"SAVE ME! Harry! She's killing me why aren't you doing anything?" Hermione choked.  
  
" I am right here Hermione! WAKE UP PLEASE!" Harry screamed back.  
  
As if Harry had gotten in through her hightmare, Hermione jolted to life. Harry wrapped his arms around her and she gladly accepted him.  
  
"What the hell what that Hermione?" Harry asked kissing her head.  
  
"Nightmare. I think that we were having the same dream."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Were you dreaming about Cho choking me and you not doing anything about it?"  
  
"Yeah. That's why I jolted awake."  
  
"I know. I felt you sit up seeing as how I am laying on your chest."  
  
"I can't believe that Cho came back and now of all times. She's graduated 3 years ago." Hermione breathed still wrapped in Harry's arms.  
  
Harry didn't answer and just held Hermione. Once she pulled away Harry kissed her and didn't let go. Hermione kissed him back and just sitting there kissing the two were pulled apart by a force that knocked them on seperate walls.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Harry groaned trying to get up but was stopped because of a body on top of him.  
  
"That's right, baby. Come to me please." Cho said seductively.  
  
"No! Get off me!" Harry struggled pushing Cho aside and running quickly to Hermione.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked standing in front of Hermione and blocked her from Cho's harm.  
  
"If you want to even think about hurting her your gonna have to go through me first." Harry growled.  
  
"That won't be a problem for me, Harry. I am witch after all." She snapped back and got out her wand and pointed it at Harry.  
  
"We'll see about that, Cho. Just because you kill her won't stop me loving her." Harry said holding Hermione's hand behind his back.  
  
"You asked for it. Wingardium Leviosa!" She shouted.  
  
Hoping her plan was successful Cho closed her eyes and began to hum a little tune and then pointed her wand at where she thought Hermione was and simply said " Rictusempra!"  
  
Giggling and smiling, Harry and Hermione were both safe and sound but suspended in the air above their bed. Cho began to laugh but the whole time, her eyes were close so she never knew that Hermione had gone up with Harry so she did a reversal spell and brought just Harry down as she thought but when she open her eyes she was so shocked that she fell to the ground.  
  
"H-H-H-H How are you still alive I killed you!"  
  
"No....you didn't. Hermione went up with me when you suspended me up there. I was holding her hand." Harry laughed at Cho's failure.  
  
"Shut up! You can't do this to me, Harry. Not after what we shared!" Cho weeped.  
  
"What exactly did we share? Because I don't remember us sharing any life altering moment in my life." Harry asked holding back his laughter.  
  
"You know. The one special night of our lives." Cho lied knowing that Hermione would get angry.  
  
"What? I never slept with you and you had better believe it. I am disgusted at what you have done so far to get my attention. Yeah sure you were the first girl I ever liked but I never loved you. Not like I love Hermione. So since you apperently know how to lie I am gonna cut you some slack but I can do whatever the hell I want after the crap that you put me through. You used me to get to Oliver. Now you have to suffer the consequences." Harry snapped.  
  
"Get out! Cho just get the hell out of here because we all know that if I had my wand with me that I would kick your ass so just leave. The better woman won." Hermione giggled.  
  
"Exactly." Harry said bringing Hermione in front of him and grabbing th back off her neck. Next he pulled her closer and kissed her. Hermione returned the favor knowing that it was killing Cho inside. She could never resist one of Harry's kisses because they were so intense and she fell week in the knees everytime he kissed her even if it was a short kiss.  
  
"Hey Granger! Turn your arse around and we'll deal for his heart. Whoever wins get to be the prize on Harry's arm." Cho challenged.  
  
Neither Harry nor Hermione answered because they were to caught up in the moment. Harry wasn't gonna let go of her now because she was mesmerizing. Who knew that one simple woman could be so loving and so easy to love. Cho was hurt and Harry didn't care because he didn't want Cho. He loved Hermione and he wanted her and he wanted to be with her more than anything on the face of the Earth.  
  
-End Chapter Three- 


	4. Evil Temptations At Hogwarts

Harry and Hermione Love At First Chance  
  
Chapter Four- Evil Tempations Come to Hogwarts  
  
The next morning The Great Hall was filled with gossiping chatter about Cho's return and her attack on Harry and Hermione. Trying to eat their breakfest in peace was no longer an option seeing as how they were both on constant servalence after the attack. The no longer had any time for them selves and no time alone.  
  
"Harry? Are you okay? You seem a little out of it and I don't want to you to be sad because everyones watching our every move." She said.  
  
"I am fine it's just I am worried that she is gonna attack when on of the teachers isn't looking or something and all of this attention is starting to get to me. I haven't kissed you in over 24 hours. It's getting annoying. I think that we can fend for ourselves for once don't you?" Harry said annoyed.  
  
"Aw honey! I think that you need to summon your dad's old cloak and get us the hell out of here. Can you?" Hermione giggled trying to get Harry to get her drift.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we should just get up and leave and go to the dorm. There are no teachers in there and they won't come in because we requested it." Harry smirked.  
  
Together they got up and began to walk out all eyes on them. Trying to get out of here would be harder than they thought, when Professer Dumbledore walked up blocking their way out.  
  
"Mr. Potter. Miss. Granger? Now where is it that you'll be going now?"  
  
"We are going up to our dormatory to study for a quiz that Professer Snape and Professer McGonagall are going to be giving us in a couple of days and we want to be propared." Hermione answered for Harry since he seemed to be fumbled for words because he was scared of what the Headmaster of Hogwarts was going to say.  
  
"Well I have no objections to you studying but I think that you should go to the library in case okay?"  
  
"No sir. I think that we'd feel more at home if we were in our own common room. Please?" Hermione sounded so cute to Harry when she begged.  
  
" Well I suppose but if you feel in any danger then please call for someone and we'll have them watch you. Okay? Are we agreed?"  
  
"Yes sir. I will alert the nearest person if something goes wrong."  
  
After dodging that bullet, they rushed into the Head Boy and Head Girl dorm. Giggling the whole way there they were excited about finally getting to be alone after being under contant servalence for over 24 hours.  
  
"I can't believe that Dumbledore let us go without a watch dog." Harry smirked as the entered the dorm.  
  
"Harry? Come here please." Hermione giggled.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I think that you know why."  
  
"oh." Harry said smirking and walking over to Hermione and began to kiss her gently.  
  
"I don't think that there will be any of that in this dorm." A voice rang from the ceiling.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Harry shouted pulling away from Hermione.  
  
"Harry. Hermione. Prepare to meet your doom." The voice rang.  
  
-- End Chapter Four -- 


	5. Doom's Day: Return of Evil

Harry and Hermione- Love At First Chance  
  
Chapter Five- Doom's Day  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"None of your business. I am the messenger here telling you to get out of Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione prepared to meet your doom."  
  
"GO AWAY!"  
  
"Fine! But just remember I warned you!" The voice in disguise snapped.  
  
Once again, Harry and Hermione were alone. In the suspense, Harry kissed Hermione once again until the broke the kiss and went to Harry's room, slipped on there pajamas and cuddled up with each other and drifted to sleep. Harry's mind was racing but he still slept and then the dreams came. He and Hermione were walking on the grounds late in the evening enjoying each other's company then a mysterious figure cloaked in darkness surrounded them. It reminded him of his fifth year when he was dreaming peacefully and all of the sudden got a semi-vision of Mr. Weasley on his deathbed. His mind switched back to the dream and the figure had unmasked himself. Or herself, he corrected himself.  
  
"Harry! Wake up!" Hermione whimpered.  
  
"Hermione? What's wrong?" He answered back half-awake.  
  
"Someone's here."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I don't know. Whoever it is cloaked in complete darkness."  
  
"What?" He sat up with a jolt and his eyes snapped open.  
  
"Yeah. I woke up and there was a person cloaked in darkness and he's been slinking around this room ever since and I have just tried to wake up about 5 times."  
  
"Hermione. It's happening again."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remember during our fifth year? When I got that vision of Mr. Weasley being attacked in my dreams?"  
  
"Yes, but what does this have to do with the current situation?"  
  
"Because right before you woke me up, I dreamt that this was gonna happen. I think that I have getting preminitions in my dreams."  
  
"But you are not a witch. Only witches can do that. Clairvoyance."  
  
"I don't need a lecture but yeah I can do that."  
  
"No need for you to find out what your powers are now, Harry Potter." The shadowed figure growled.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Why should I? You never shut up when I am talking." It barked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
Harry glanced back and forth worriedly from the cloaked figure to Hermione who's face had scared written all over it. Harry then turned his attention back to the shadowed figure. It's cloak was beginning to burn and flame. Hermione screamed in terror and turned her face away. The cloak burned off and revealed the undercoated person.  
  
"Oh my god. It's you!"  
  
"Harry. What are we gonna do?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't know. I don't know."  
  
"What? About silly little old me?" It barked.  
  
"Why don't you every leave me alone!" Harry screamed.  
  
"Because. You should have died the day I killed your parents. 17 years ago."  
  
"You don't stand a chance against me even though you are the boy who lived."  
  
"HERMIONE! Go and hide!"  
  
"What are you afraid I am gonna kill your little girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah I am because you would kill anyone to get to me."  
  
"You are so right but since I have you now, Potter, than why don't I just kill you now!"  
  
"NO!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
"Please don't! What do you want, Voldemort?"  
  
-End Chapter Five-  
  
*****************************************  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted to make it short. For dramatic effect. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R! 


End file.
